User talk:D0CT0RCZ
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Dofus Wiki! Thanks for the content you added. I hope you stay around and add some more. If you want to get involved in some community discussions, these are linked from Dofus:Community Portal. If you need help editing, Wikia has a tutorial that you might find useful. Please let me know if there's anything I can help with. Welcome to the community! // Peet talk 12:50, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Edit summary Hello. Please don't forget to provide an edit summary. Thanks, and happy editing. // Peet talk 11:35, 23 November 2006 (UTC) recipie Please confirm this and how you obtain the recipie. --Cizagna (Talk) 05:57, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Images Hey, how do you find those nice high res transparent images of monsters and such? I would like to start using them in the articles I edit/write --Quicksand 04:13, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Minotot gear pics Sorry, but I need to ask you stop reverting. We need the brownish background as not all browsers support transparent png (supposing your pics are transp, they do not look so on my browser). This has been discussed here and until another solution is found and another decision is made, let's keep it that way. --Lirielle 18:43, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :Ok, your last pic had the brownish background. But the current file with a 1:1 ratio better fits the placeholder, so why the change, if not for the mere pleasure of over-editing? I blocked you for 2 hours and ask you not to make any more changes to the pics until you explain why you should. If you do not agree with my decision, please refer to User:Cizagna for arbitration. Lirielle 22:13, 17 May 2007 (UTC) D0ct0rCZ i have remove your ban, please state the reasons of your uploads so we sort this out --Cizagna (Talk) 22:57, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Ahoj , zas činit tebe ale mluvit Čech? --Cizagna (Talk) 00:04, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi again, I know understand why you changed the pic based on a wrong conclusion that it was bad. It wasn't and I'm sorry that you didn't talk to me before. Hope to see you back soon. --Lirielle 07:26, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Latest Pics Your latest pic uploads are great! Thanks a lot!! Most of them conform to the "standards" I'm currently using. Can you see to using them for all of your uploads? Suggested "Standards" are: * "amakna brown" background * 1:1 aspect ratio (identical width and height) * 2-pixel "margin" * size between 350x350 and 500x500 pixels In particular, the Royal Tofu feather is not a 1:1 ("square") image and it is much too big (remember that some still use lower resolutions such as 800x600). That is why I recommend a picture size between 350x350 and 500x500 pixels (images a bit larger won't hurt but do not exceed 550x550 for the reason above.) Thanks again. --Lirielle 09:07, 30 May 2007 (UTC) : On a second note, your work is great! But as you have the images, you could also add the "official description" if its empty. For exmaple the Moowolf Cloak, you uploaded the image but didn't add the description, so if you could add it that would be great! Keep up the good work. --Kiriath(Talk) 07:46, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, not to worry, that's fine with me. Cizagna and I always check and complete the info as we apply the template anyway. On a side note, consider that we are standardizing on 500x500 pix, but if you can't, 'square' pics as you're doing now are fine with me too. --Lirielle 08:11, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Request for Adminship... Hey just thought i would let you know that i am standing for Sysop. I already have the three votes needed but just thought you might like your say. See Here. -- --Kiriath 10:52, 14 August 2007 Vote? You are not going to vote on the Request for adminship? Both me and ground are standing you might want to offer your opinion on the matter. Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 12:09, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Beta If you really want to add info from the beta -which we do not encourage for maintenance reasons- be sure to start the page with #REDIRECT Beta warning. Also, be sure to double-check the info after copy/paste operations. The ID and episode information for the Emerald Shell were copied from another record and not overwritten with the correct information. --Lirielle 09:22, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Delete Image Im going to delete the image Image:Sig2-1.png try next updates of your image reload them with the same name that way you dont have to edit your own page --Cizagna (Talk) 17:26, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Sick Axe I don't think this is correct. Can you double-check: * +38 Wisdom * +12~19 Wisdom --Lirielle 09:29, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Profession Logos Yello! I'm just doing some work on the profession pages, adding on to the on sentence describsions. I've also been adding the profession logos to the pages but I can't find any for the carvers or smithy profession last time I checked and can't find any (looked sometime late last night...might be why couldn't find them). *Did you upload any logos for those professions? =S *If not...er can you upload some? I have no idea where to get the images from =S Thanks. Firenova 13:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Pics Thank you so much for the new and updated pictures. Very good work! --Lirielle 14:59, 11 September 2008 (UTC) High resolution Hi doctorcz, I was wondering if you could tell me how you make such detailed, high resolution pictures. Mine are always small/blurry if i make them. Greets PoisonShield 18:05, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Im Interested about that same thing :) Would be helpful if you can share your secrets. EisttekcirCZ 15:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::This is not a secret - just use the appropriate editor swf and Photoshop 17:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ah :P Got it. EisttekcirCZ 17:02, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::You want a guide? 17:15, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::::If that is possible, would be helpful. :) EisttekcirCZ 17:17, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Mmm, no I'm afraid. Not here, at least. We are not supposed to meddle with the game files. --Lirielle 00:50, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ah.. you are right. But if is done right, I got it :) EisttekcirCZ 17:24, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Looks like it is, the only detail being that the standard for this wikia is a 500x500 pixel picture, with the object displayed at its maximum size within that 500x500 frame (except for a "blank" border of 1 pixel or 2). --Lirielle 17:30, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ah. Thanks. I'll remember that next time when I upload new picture. EisttekcirCZ 17:33, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Hello again. I just wanted to ask that what program do you use with all those pictures? With remowing white background etc. ? :P Because your pictures are perfect. Photoshop, Paint Shop Pro or something else? EisttekcirCZ 14:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I use only Photoshop 14:40, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ah thanks :P I prefer Photoshop too.. but is there any easy tool for remowing background from those pictures? Because Paintshop Pro got very nice tool :F EisttekcirCZ 14:44, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Small sample how to do it. :) 15:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks :) Very useful! EisttekcirCZ 15:22, 14 March 2009 (UTC) : :Excuse me, can you tell me how to get free background images like these? The example of 15:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) is outdated. Let me know if you can get larger. (talk) 04:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Verification Need you to verify Timouss monster page, looks like some one change to boss so i need that, and need to know if the image is the correct one since you put its humanoid but you put a bwak. --Cizagna (Talk) 01:50, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 14:53, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Pic update Can you please update Image:Livitinem Cape 17.png? Thanks in advance. --Lirielle 14:35, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Small Gobball War Chief I reverted the changes again, but I'm not going to enter an edit war, so if you change it again, I'll leave it up to you. Anyway, my reasoning is that we always assumed that the Incarnam monsters dropped the same as their continental equivalents (except for the incarnam dungeon key). It there any ground for you to believe that it is not the case? If no, then I think you should leave the page as is and change the item pages. Thanks for considering it. By the way, it has been suggested elsewhere (not by me originally) that we shouldn't add the archmonsters to lists of droppers, as they are found on the very same page as the normal monsters and no one would think of hunting (exclusively) an archmonster if he needs drops. --Lirielle 06:54, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes I agree that the conditions for the acquisition of things are the same, but in this case was used table containing errors. 16:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Ring Can I ask that where did you find all that information for Mento Ring and of course some other items too. You can't find them from gamefiles or? :) EisttekcirCZ 12:20, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Mento Ring 14:59, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Still there is not that same description O_o Where did you get that address btw? EisttekcirCZ 16:07, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::Craftmen don't know this item well enough to reveal its features to potential buyers. - "universal" description ID 7073 Ice Dofus > http://www.dofus.com/mmorpg-game/objects/popup/7043-ice-dofus.html Ice Dofus Ice Dofus 16:42, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Class-ish Gears You're absolutely right. I changed all pages to reflect the correct conditions. Thanks. --Lirielle 09:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Nobody's perfect :) 09:59, 8 March 2009 (UTC) User:D0CT0RCZ/Pet Ghost I feel I have to tell you, that Nomoon (not Nomoom) and Leopard both have the wrong picture (should be Nomoon Ghost (pet) or Nomoon (pet ghost) or similar, and Leopardo Ghost (pet) not Leopardo Ghost) and you have also forgotten the Godfather's Gobtubby. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Nomoom Ghost 10:05, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Very well, but compare that picture with . Name may be the same, but picture isn't. And Nomoom is obviously a typo. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:32, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::Certainly it is a typo, but I can not fix it, correction can only do the authors of the game. Until then, consider this a mistake for the correct. 12:21, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, you have the wrong picture, if you look at the links I gave you before. This typo should be fixed in the next minor fix, anyway. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:34, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::All images in this category will be updated. 11:50, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hi, due to your dedication to this wiki i have award you with the rollback power so you can use it to fight vandalism, its a bit faster than undo, as it bypasses the edit window directly -- :Congratulations! . Just be careful with it, it's all too easy to undo the wrong revision, and it gives you no time to change your mind. Also, there's nowhere to put an edit summary, if you want to put a reason . AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:08, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::for a clear vandals action like heavy insults, blanking and so on you can use the rollback, for like the ones that are more ideas discrepancies its best undo for extra corrections or leaving extra notes on the summary -- :Congratulations -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 09:47, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, but one problem is, if someone, say an IP, vandalises a page, then another IP sees that, and, in good faith, blanks it, it is very easy to accidentally undo the second IP's edits, reverting to a vandal edit. So, just a warning, be careful when using rollback, that you get the right edit. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:18, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you for the recognition. I will try to be more useful. 23:24, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Blog contest Hi, we just got an offer to participate on a wikia event, more info at Forum:New Event: Blog contest. For me we should participate but I don't have the creative juice right now since i'm busy with the spanish dofus wiki and my preparations on a javascript update i'm going to do to 3 wikis. So if you can help us with ideas will be great, i will also be informing other users so they can add suggestions for us to enter -- your template So i notice you have created a template, so are you going to do with that template? -- :I wanted to create a suitable template for the server category but I am not an expert on this subject and so I need help. If it is not interested in something like this it is possible to delete it. 18:36, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Well you can always ask me for help, just tell me what are the issues you're having and what you want to accomplish on specific terms i can help/teach you -- :If you find this template seems appropriate and I would be happy if they started to use but I do not know whether it contains all what is necessary. I would be grateful for checking and possible repair of the template, and introduction into practice. 19:44, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I haven't review the template as i would need to see what are the multiple variables for each field, and i would prefer for you to implemented if you feel its ready, so you gain template experience. You don't need to do a hi-tech complex template a simple one can do it and if you want to add features to it that you see in other templates you can look for it by copy paste or ask me and i can show you where is the info that can help you or do it for you and you can see how if that is your interest -- Challenge icons Hi, I thought maybe you could add the icons to the Fighting Challenge page? TIA. --Lirielle 08:55, 17 April 2009 (UTC)